ziemiawikifandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Ludwik Paterek-Godawski
Ludwik Godawski hrabia Paterek (ur. 18.05.1897 we wsi Paterek; zm. 04.11.1973 w Żninie) - pałucki tłumacz, pisarz-poeta, lingwista, naukowiec i działacz społeczno-oświatowy. Uznawany za jednego z najważniejszych poetów okresu Młodych Pałuk. Wczesne życie Ojcem Ludwika był hrabia Herman Paterek, Pałuczanin nakielski pochodzenia niemieckiego. Jego matką była Janina Godawska, córka słynnego właściciela kilku fabryk w Nakle nad Notecią, Chaima Godawskiego. Nie była żydówką, podobnie jak sam Chaim, który przybrał żydowskie imię, żeby mieć dodatkowe bonusy przy prowadzeniu działalności gospodarczej. Nic nie wiadomo o młodości Ludwika Paterka-Godawskiego. W 1919 roku zadebiutował po raz pierwszy opowiadaniem Ziemia wzywa swych Synów, które było reakcją na powstanie Republiki Ziemi i rozpoczęcie jej pacyfikacji przez Wojsko Polskie. Opowiadanie, według późniejszych recenzji, nie było zbyt dobre, jednak ze względu na treść zaciekawiło ludzi, którzy oczekiwali więcej historii prawdziwej w dziełach Paterka-Godawskiego. W 1920 roku opublikował kultowy tom wierszy Kiedy Ziemia wzywa moim honorem jest walka - wojenne pieśni pałuckie, który później stał się bazą wszystkich pałuckich śpiewników wojskowych. Pieśni były przedrukowywane niezliczoną ilość razy, a sama pierwotna publikacja doczekała się pięciu wydań. Ta publikacja przesądziła o pozycji Ludwika na rynku literackim. Międzywojnie Po ostatecznym rozbiciu sił partyzanckich w 1924 roku, Paterek-Godawski wyjechał do Czechosłowacji z obawy przed polskimi represjami. Zapisał się na studia do Uniwersytetu w Pradze na kierunek historia literatury. Tam poznał innych pałuckich emigrantów oraz, po raz pierwszy, zetknął się z zagraniczną działalnością Jana Monetarnego, który wówczas namawiał Pałuczan poza granicami Pałuk, by szykowali się do wojny, gdyż niebawem nadejdzie wyzwolenie boże. Ludwik Paterek-Godawski pozostawał w Czechosłowacji do 1936 roku. Nie wiadomo co w tym okresie robił, wiadomo natomiast, że otrzymał stopień profesora i zaczął wykładać historię literatury pałuckiej. Prawdopodobnie pisał też utwory, które opublikował po swoim powrocie w latach 1937-1939. W 1937 roku w Żninie, nakładem Pałuckiego Wydawnictwa Podziemnego, ukazał się tomik poezji Topory z czeskiej stali, opisujący na przestrzeni stulecia ciężkie losy pałuckich emigrantów oraz nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Pod koniec 1938 roku Paterek-Godawski opublikował krótką powieść (w pierwszym wydaniu 116 stron) pod tytułem Pelikany bez skrzydeł, również opowiadającą o losach pałuckiej emigracji, jednak zdecydowanie bardziej bezpośrednio niż poprzedni tomik poezji. Druga Wojna Światowa Gdy 1 września 1939 roku wybuchła wojna polsko-niemiecka, ogrom Pałuczan wziętych przymusowo do Wojska Polskiego dokonała dezercji. Wśród nich był Ludwik Paterek-Godawski, którego przymusowo wcielono do 8 Pułku Strzelców Konnych. Zdezerterował wraz z kilkunastoma innymi krajanami. Ze względu na swą sławę, był jedną z osób oficjalnie witających 45 Pułk Piechoty Wehrmachtu (1. Pałucki) wkraczający do Nakła, a później do Żnina. W 1940 roku, po reorganizacji Pułku oraz kilku samodzielnych, stworzonych oddolnie brygad i plutonów, powstał Legion Szubin. Z tej okazji Paterek-Godawski napisał pieśń Wolnych Pałuk my synowie, która stała się nieoficjalnym hymnem Legionu. Pieśń znajdowała się w tomiku poezji Wyzwolenie nadeszło. W 1942 roku, gdy postanowiono utworzyć Wydział Filologii Staropałuckiej w ramach Uniwersytetu w Szubnie, Ludwik był jednym z pierwszych pracowników naukowych oraz twórców wydziału. Wykładał tam literaturę staropałucką do 1971 roku. Ludwik Paterek-Godawski wzbudził kontrowersje tym, że odmówił walki w szeregach Legionu Szubin. Gdy sam po wojnie to skomentował, odparł, że podczas pobytu w Czechosłowacji złamał rękę i utrzymanie ciężkiego karabinu sprawiałoby mu problem, czym zaniżałby wartość bojową swojego plutonu. W 1944 roku opublikował kolejny tomik poezji pod tytułem[[Modlitwy o zwycięstwo| Modlitwy o zwycięstwo]], który był zbiorem nabożnych pieśni, w których autor błagał Boga o zwycięstwo Legionu Szubin. W 1945 roku poznał pustelnika Todora, z którym przyjaźnił się do końca jego życia i należał do grupy jego zwolenników. Losy powojenne i śmierć W związku z działaniami wojennymi Armii Czerwonej, Ludwik stracił swój rodzinny, przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie, dworek w Paterku. Pomimo tego, że Pałuczanie chcieli zrobić ogólnoziemską zrzutkę na odbudowę, odmówił i zamieszał w kamienicy przy rynku w Żninie, zaraz naprzeciwko Baszty. W 1946 roku opublikował wiersz Tren żałobny na powieszenie Jana Monetarnego, w którym przedstawił Jana Monetarnego jako męczennika za wiarę i ojczyznę oraz stwierdził, że po śmierci Monetarny został archaniołem i opiekunem Pałuk. Utwór był przedrukowywany wielokrotnie w drugoobiegowych gazetach (Gazeta Olsztyńska Wydanie Specjalne oraz Goniec Pałucki), a jego fragmenty pojawiały się na plakatach propagandowych. Do 1964 roku kariera Ludwika Paterka-Godawskiego nie rozwijała się dalej i nic nie opublikował. Ludzie myśleli, że się załamał i zakończył pisanie, jednak Ludwik obalił lokalne plotki, publikując w 1964 roku Wielką Antologię Poezji Pałuckiej (pierwsze wydanie PWP, 1043 strony), oraz Małą Antologię Poezji Pałuckiej (''pierwsze wydanie PWP, 124 strony) przeznaczoną do nauki w szkołach. Było to dzieło monumentalne, stanowiące obecnie podstawę w nauce literatury pałuckiej. Większość tłumaczeń poezji, od najstarszego pałuckiego poematu (końcówka IX wieku) ''Pieśń o mężnym carze Wiaczesławie ze Żnina po Pieśń Bożą świętego Rodłosława, przetłumaczył Ludwik, który od 1946 roku, przez 15 lat uczył się starych języków pałuckich. W Antologii znalazły się także utwory współczesnych jemu twórców. Ogółem Wielka Antologia zawierała w sobie 841 utwory, z czego ponad 700 pochodziło z okresu staropałuckiego i wczesnego nowopałuckiego, a 612 z nich przetłumaczył autor. Można powiedzieć, że Antologia była dziełem życia Ludwika Paterka-Godawskiego. W 1969 i 1970 roku ukazały się dwa tomiki poezji Fraszki żnińskie oraz Wołanie z Baszty, które jednak pozostały zapomniane. W 1971 roku przeszedł na emeryturę. W 1973 roku, na 2 miesiące przed śmiercią, opublikował swój ostatni tomik poezji pt. Pożegnanie z Ziemią, który zawierał nieopublikowane wcześniej utwory z okresu międzywojnia oraz aktualne rozmyślania autora o śmierci. Zmarł 4 listopada 1973 roku w swoim łóżku niepokojąc się o los powstania pałuckiego, jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały: A co się stanie z Ziemią? ''Zgodnie z jego wolą, po jego śmierci, jego przyjaciel Jan Toporek opublikował jego powieść, jedną pracę naukową, kilka opowiadań oraz zbiór niedokończonych tekstów i część zapisków oraz listów, niebędących pismami osobistymi. Twórczość 1919 - ''Ziemia wzywa swych Synów ''(opowiadanie) 1920 - ''Kiedy Ziemia wzywa moim honorem jest walka - wojenne pieśni pałuckie ''(tomik poezji) 1937 - ''Topory z czeskiej stali ''(tomik poezji) 1938 - ''Pelikany bez skrzydeł ''(powieść) 1940 - ''Wyzwolenie nadeszło ''(tomik poezji) 1944 - ''Modlitwy o zwycięstwo ''(tomik poezji) 1946 - ''Tren żałobny na powieszenie Jana Monetarnego (utwór poetycki) 1964 - Wielka Antologia Poezji Pałuckiej oraz Mała Antologia Poezji Pałuckiej (antologia poezji) 1969 - Fraszki żnińskie ''(tomik poezji) 1970 - ''Wołanie z Baszty ''(tomik poezji) 1973 - ''Pożegnanie z Ziemią ''(tomik poezji) 1973 - [[Szubińczycy|"Szubińczycy"'' ]](powieść; wydano pośmiertnie) 1974 - Tłumaczenie poezji staropałuckiej - język i budowa (praca naukowa; wydano pośmiertnie) 1974 - Zdarzyło się na Pałukach (zbiór opowiadań; wydano pośmiertnie) 1975 - Ludwik Paterek-Godawski - zapiski, niedokończone utwory, listy (monografia; wydano pośmiertnie) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Poeci Kategoria:Lingwiści